videogamesworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kirby
|imagen = |comentario_imagen = Kirby |name = Kirby |alineacion = Buena |genero = Masculino}}Kirby (カービイ'', Kâbii''?) es un personaje ficticio recurrente en los juegos diseñados por Nintendo y es macho. Su primer juego salió para Game Boy y ha tenido juegos en cada uno los sistemas de Nintendo. Su habilidad especial es la de absorber a los enemigos y copiar sus ataques, similar a Ditto de Pokémon. La habilidad de copiar los ataques de los oponentes no se le otorgó al personaje Kirby hasta la segunda entrega de este juego, al comienzo sólo los absorbía y lanzaba en forma de estrella. Otra característica de él es que es el personaje más hambriento de todos en Nintendo. Su habilidad de copiar ataques le da capacidad y poder para afrontar cualquier amenaza. También tiene poderes ilimitados y ocultos que provienen de la Warp Star. Es muy popular en Japón y en algunas partes de Estados Unidos, Europa y América del sur. Origen Masahiro Sakurai, quien trabajaba para HAL Laboratory, estaba pensando en hacer un juego para la consola portátil Game Boy para jugadores principiantes y que cualquiera pudiera completar. Sakurai tenía que diseñar un personaje para el videojuego y se le ocurrió hacer un globo sonriente como prototipo. A los diseñadores les agradó tanto el "globo" que terminó siendo el protagonista del juego. El globo fue nombrado «''PoPoPo''» y el juego donde iba a aparecer se llamaría «''Twinkle PoPoPo''», más tarde el personaje pasaría a llamarse «''Kirby''» y la serie en Japón se nombróHoshi no Kirby/Hoshi no Kābī/hoshi no kaabii. Se desconocía el porqué se le cambió el nombre al personaje. Había diversas teorías de las cuales destacan que su nombre proviene de la empresa Kirby Corporation una empresa de aspiradoras y de ahí su habilidad de succionar a sus enemigos, también había rumores que indican que su nombre es en honor al asesor jurídico de Nintendo, John Kirby, de Latham & Watkins LLP, quien salvó a Nintendo de una demanda de infringimiento de derechos de autor sobre Donkey Kong presentada por Universal Studios. Ésta última resultó ser medianamente cierta ya queShigeru Miyamoto ha declarado que al buscar un nuevo nombre para el personaje en una lista se toparon con el de «''Kirby''» y le pareció gracioso que el personaje tuviera alguna conexión con el abogado. De igual forma otro factor que influyó en esta decisión fue que en Japón se le suele poner nombres con sonidos suaves a personajes lindos pero Miyamoto pensó que «''Kirby''» tenía sonidos duros por lo que le resultó divertido ponerle este nombre al globo rosa. Kirby incursionó en la consola Game Boy donde cosechó un gran éxito, pero al ser una consola en blanco y negro se desconocía el verdadero color de Kirby. Sakurai quería que el personaje fuera de color rosa, mientras que Shigeru Miyamoto creador de las franquicias de Nintendo como The Legend of Zelda y Mario quería que fuera amarillo. Finalmente la idea de Sakurai ganó y Kirby fue mostrado de color rosa en la portada del juego japonés, sin embargo en Estados Unidos, Kirby salió en la portada sin ningún color y completamente en blanco. No fue hasta el lanzamiento de Kirby's Adventure en el continente americano que Kirby por fin salió de color rosa. Rivales El rival de Kirby es el Rey Dedede, quien aparece en la mayoría de los juegos pero no siempre es el antagonista. En el primer juego de Kirby, llamado Kirby's Dream Land, el Rey Dedede roba toda la comida de Dream Land, y Kirby tiene que recuperarla. El Rey Dedede tiene varios ayudantes, quienes sirven como jefes en los juegos. Entre ellos están: Whispy Woods, un manzano; Cracko, una nube; yMeta Knight que es igual que Kirby, pero lleva un yelmo de color metálico que le tapa, siempre empuña un espada. Los verdaderos enemigos de esta historia son varios, a diferencia de numerosos videojuegos relacionados básicamente unos con otros con una historieta seguida de otra. Éstos usualmente son seres poderosos, con muchos poderes. Los enemigos de Kirby se enfrentan a él individualmente, ganando protagonismo en los juegos que aparecen y dejando al Rey Dedede como un simple peón en sus planes. Los rivales y sus juegos correspondientes son los siguientes: *Nightmare: antagonista de Kirby's Adventure y Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land *Dark Matter y Zero: Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3 y Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *Drawcia: Kirby: Canvas Curse *Marx: Kirby Super Star y Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Dark Mind: Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. *Squeak Squad y Dark Nebula: Kirby Squeak Squad (Mouse Attack en Europa). *Zur-Zir: Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Necrodeus: Kirby Mass Attack. *MaglorReturns to Dreamland. : Kirby Returns to Dreamland. Kirby Returns to Dreamland. * Juegos En orden cronológico, con la consola o sistema para el cual salió: Serie principal: **''Kirby's Dream Land, Game Boy. **Kirby's Adventure, NES. **Kirby's Dream Land 2, Game Boy. **Kirby Super Star'' (Conocido en Europa como Kirby's Fun Pak), Super Nintendo. **''Kirby's Dream Land 3, Super Nintendo. **Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Nintendo 64. **Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Game Boy Advance. **Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, Game Boy Advance. **Kirby Canvas Curse, Nintendo DS. **Kirby Squeak Squad, Nintendo DS. **Kirby Super Star Ultra, Nintendo DS. **Kirby's Epic Yarn, Wii. **Kirby Mass Attack, Nintendo DS. **Kirby Returns to Dreamland, Wii. Spin-offs: **Kirby's Pinball Land, Game Boy. **''Kirby Block Ball, Game Boy **''Kirby's Dream Course, Super NES (es un juego mezcla de golf y cricket). **Kirby's Avalanche'' (Conocido en Europa como Kirby's Ghost Trap), Super NES (es una versión de Puyo Puyo licenciada para la franquicia). **''Kirby's Star Stacker, Game Boy. **''BS Kirby no Omochabako Baseball (Japón solamente), Super NES. **''Kirby No Kira Kira Kids'' (Japón solamente), Super NES. **''Kirby: Tilt 'n' Tumble, Game Boy Color. **Kirby Air Ride, GameCube. Kirby también aparece en los siguientes juegos: **Super Smash Bros, Nintendo 64, en esta saga el es el protagonista junto con Mario. **Super Smash Bros. Melee, GameCube. **Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wii, también aparecen otros personajes de las sagas de Kirby: Meta Knight y Rey Dedede ya que en este videojuego unen a muchas franquicias de Nintendo. **Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Super NES, en este videojuego aparece un enemigo de Yoshi parecido a Kirby. **Yoshi's Island DS, Nintendo DS lo mismo que lo anterior. **The Legend Of Zelda'' Link's Awakening, Como un enemigo en la Torre del Aguila. Y en otros medios: **''Hoshi no Kirby (Kirby), anime T.V. ** Curiosidades ***Se podría decir que este personaje tiene en su estómago un mar de dirac. ***Cuando Kirby tiene el poder de la espada usa un gorro similar al de Link. ***Cuando Kirby tiene el poder del yoyó usa un gorro similar al de Ness (Protagonista de ''EarthBound) ***En la saga Super Smash Bros. varios de los poderes habituales de Kirby pueden ser copiados al copiar a un oponente (ejemplo: Bowser/Charizard-Aliento de fuego de Bowser/Lanzallamas-Lanzallamas) ***En Yoshi's Island hay un enemigo que es parecido a él. ***En Link's Awakening hay un enemigo localizado en la torre águila con la misma forma y poderes de Kirby llamado Anti-Kirby. ***En la serie Los Pingüinos de Madagascar en el capítulo «Mi amigo electrónico» o «El amigo de la caja» en Sudamérica, el personaje de videojuegos Oku parodia a Kirby. ***Habia una serie de TV llamada Kirby: Right Back At Ya. ***El aspecto de Kirby de una esfera era temporal, pero cerca de la terminación del proyecto no hubo tiempo suficiente para diseñar al personaje fisicamente, por lo que en un último momento se decidio que conservara ese aspecto. ***Algunos Fans comparan a Kirby con Majin Boo, personaje del Anime/Manga Dragon Ball, ya que además de un aspecto similar, comparten el mismo poder, "Absorber" a sus enemigos y ganar sus poderes. Categoría:sagas de videojuegos Nintendo